quetes_extraordinairesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Phantom in the Arcades
The Phantom in the Arcades is a short story written by Tedrick Hernandez. It is one of the prelude stories that lead to Specter Hunt. Appearances The following characters appeared in the story: * Wanda Campbell * Nadia Campbell * Noah Campbell * Alison The following specters appeared in the story: * Dead Will (Alison) The following Spectral Arcana appeared in the story: * The Magician (I) * The Hermit (IX) * Strength (XI) * The Tower (XVI) The following major battles happened in the story: * Nadia, Wanda, and Noah vs. Alison (Dead Will) Synopsis The story’s serving protagonist is Wanda. The three siblings are dropped off in front of Orion Arcade in Orion City. Before entering the abandoned center, Nadia discusses the case they find themselves in. Apparently, a paranormal incident in the arcades years ago caused its downfall. She speaks of a certain “Alison” appearing in the top of the scoreboards of every game except Space Invaders. With Wanda ushering them, they all enter through the boarded doors and wind up in a silent and unnerving environment. The siblings investigate for a while. Wanda verifies Nadia’s tale by showing them Alison’s name on the printed high score sheets on the clerk tabletop. Aside from that, they find nothing else. Remembering the tale, Nadia places The Tower cards around the place. They decide to wait for their target to show up, but Wanda grows impatient. She decides to take a nap while her siblings take patrol. She is awaken hours later by the sudden slamming of a door. They notice that Nadia’s The Tower cards are glowing, thus signaling the presence of something invisible. With weapons at hand, they explore the rest of the arcade in still darkness, their only source of light being Nadia’s The Hermit. Finding nothing in the personnel room, they go back, only to be surprised by a boy with no eyes. Nadia steals the scene, calling the boy by his real name and intimidating him. The boy is angered. He initially flees to avoid Nadia’s first The Magician strike. The three of them head to the main arcade room and battles with the specter at last. The boy is surprised at Nadia’s arcana. He flees again and again to avoid Nadia and Noah’s offenses while Wanda watches. As she prepares to finally attack, the boy turns the lights red (paralleling to Nadia’s tale) and reveals his real powers. Sharp, tentacle-like tendrils sprout of the ground and attack the siblings. Noah and Wanda try to attack them, but their weapons do nothing. They are eventually overpowered, with Wanda being beaten badly by the tendril that pursued her. They are both saved by a frustrated Nadia, who finally summons Strength. She finishes Alison off with a single blow as Wanda’s consciousness drifts off. The story fast-forwards to the siblings’s victorious return to Last Resort HQ. While Noah and Nadia are celebrating their short win, Wanda assesses her poor performance in her head. The story ends with her feeling determined to be better so she can best her big sister once and for all. Trivia * The story is a reference to “The Phantom in the Arcade,” Chapter 18 of the original story. ** In fact, there are a lot of similarities between the two stories. In both of the stories, Nadia’s companions are her siblings (though Noah wasn’t in the original story), and the antagonist is a child. In the original story, however, the entire experience was revealed to be a story written by Wanda. In the current story, all events did happen. * This story marks the first time the following Spectral Arcana appeared: The Hermit, Strength, and The Tower. * This story marks the first time Nadia experienced a case of Unexpected Spectral Passivity (U.S.P.) with her own eyes. Category:Specter Hunt Prelude